TLOS-Spyro and the adventures of the Animorphs
by theuone
Summary: time for a crossover! When the Animorphs are teleported to the dragon realms, they aren't the only ones to come. Now Spyro, the Animorphs, and a few new friends must work together to stop the coming dangers. (yeah they become dragons too, just like in my other story) note- after chapter 10 is posted, I don't know when I will post another. Discontinued.
1. prologue- cosmic game of destiny

oh a general disclaimer- the only thing I own is my OC's and the plot. and I most certainly don't own what appears in chapter 9(I think that's the one)

prologue- cosmic game of destiny

Two figures were floating in their inter-dimensional space. "So Ellimist, what will you do next?" said one figure with a big red eye. "Well Crayak, since you know that we cant kill each other unless we destroy the universe, so I will have to continue our game if we may." said the other who had golden wings. Crayak chuckled "So we will start again, but this time I would like to change the game around a little," he said as his eye looked over to a distant solar system with 4 planets, "I here it has some famous heroes, which you will need the help when i am through with your friends." Crayak finished. The Ellimist looked over that way too, "Well then, lets begin the game."


	2. star of fire

chapter 1- star of fire  
3rd person-Spyro

It was a beautiful day in the valley of avalar, which to Spyro seemed like it wouldnt last. He and Cynder were taking their vacation quite well, but now the duo were looking at a star in the sky, which should not be possible. "Spyro, what do you think that is?" asked Cynder. Spyro had no idea, "I wish I knew, but i dont think we should stay to long." Suddenly Cynder gasped "I know what it is now, I read it in a book once that was about another world." Spyro started laughing "Really, I never took you to be one to like reading, but please continue." "Well, its not like we have had a life threatning adventure for a while," Cynder remarked, "Anyway, that star is supposed to be a portal between worlds, but i dont know what will happen with it." Suddenly the star flashed and a comet crashed into a clearing nereby. Spyro and Cynder then ran to see what happened.

Meanwhile,  
3rd person-Jake

It was a calm day on earth, which Jake was happy to not be on a mision against the yeerks, and be able to spend some time with his family. However, the doorbell rang and Jake went to see who it was. It was Marco, "Dude, Erik wants to see us, says its ergent, come on." He said. Jake called to his parents, "I will be out with Marco, I will come back later." So as Jake and Marco made it to the barn where Cassie lives and the animorphs meet, they saw that Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Erik, and Aximili were waiting for them. "So what is going on?" Jake said. "Just look up in the sky, and you will see." Said Erik. The seven of them looked up and saw a red star in the sky. "Ax, do you know what that is?" asked Jake. No I have not ever seen anything like this before. Just then, the star flashed and everything turned white.


	3. story of the animorphs

The first title was meant to be humorous

chapter 3- dna-transfoming portals, what!  
alternative chapter title- story of the animorphs  
3rd person-Erik

Meanwhile back on earth, Erik looked around the barn, but there was no sign of the others. After the flash of light resided and the star disappeared, Erik noticed that Jake and the other animorphs had vanished, and he could not find them anywhere. Then Erik contacted the other chee and told them that they had to take the places of them because they had disappeared. "Just what was that star?" Erik said to himself.

meanwhile,  
3rd person-Marco

Marco and his friends were walking down a hallway in their new dragon bodies being escorted by Spyro and Cynder. "Who are these guardians that you are taking us to?" He asked Spyro "Well," Spyro said, "they are here to protect us and give us wisdom and stuff, anyway here we are." The 8 dragons stood in front of a door and then entered. Inside were four dragons talking to each other. "Well Spyro what a surprise to see you right now." Said the blue dragon. Then the earth dragon said "Yeah what brings you here and who are your new friends." Cynder then spoke up before Spyro could, "We found these six dragons after a comet came out of the sky," she then turned to Marco and the others, "These are the guardians, Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and last but not least Ignitus." Spyro then told them who Marco and the others names. "Okay, young dragons." Ignitus said before Volteer could say something and then asked the animorphs to tell them who they were. Marco decided to speak fo the group, "We are the animorphs, we came from a world called Earth. We have the power to transform into other animals thanks to Ax's species, the andalites, and we have been using the technology they made to fight another species of aliens called the yeerks. They look like slugs but they have the ability to crawl through your ear and into the brain. Once they do that, they can take complete control of you, their would be othing you can do if that happens, but they have a weakness, they must feed on kandrona rays every few days, and they have to get out of your body to do so." "Hmm, how can we be sure you are not making this up?" asked Cyril. "I know," said Cassie, "we can try to morph, surely we should still be able to." In a minute or so, a wolf appeared where Cassie was at. It works, we can still morph. Then she demorphed and was back to being a dragon. "Well at least we can still morph." she said with a little dismay in her voice. Then Cyril spoke agian "telephathy eh." Ax then said "that is what we call thoughtspeak, but yes." "Hmm, extremly interesting abilities, you six have." Volteer said. Ignitus then spoke up, "So what is the last thing you remember before you came here." Jake then replied, "We were all talking and up in the sky, there was a star in the sky, but it was not a normal one. Then all of a sudden it flashed and next thing we know we are dragons laying down on some grass and seeing Spyro and Cynder." "By the ancestors." Terador exclamed, "you have experienced a dna-transforming portal." Marco then exclamed "dna transforming portal, what!" "I have only heard about those but I would never have guessed that they were real. Its a strange kind of magic that cannot be predicted by anyone, and changes the body of anyone that crosses the magical field." Terador finished. Marco was dumbfounded and would never have guessed that magic was real. "So now what are we going to do?" he said. "Well, I would get some sleep if I were you." Ignitus said "You will have a long day tomarrow."


	4. powers and allies

In this shall appear two of my OC's

chapter 4- powers and allies  
3rd person- Tobias

Now as Tobias and his friends were walking over to where they were told their training would be, Tobias was thinking _could any of this have anything to do with the ellimist, after all its not like he could not have done this_. Then they entered an gigantic room, big enough for over a dozen dragons. In the center of the room was Terrador, and as they entered he spoke up "Welcome young dragons to our training room, here we will test your powers and combat skills." So then they tested out what they could do, exceling in physical combat but not used to breath abilities. Tobias himself was exuasted and thinking _boy is this tough, breathing out wind so takes my lungs a lot_, then this brown dragon walked up to him and asked "are you ok? you look beat." Tobias replied "sure i will be fine just out of breath, im Tobias by the way." "Nice to meet you Tobias, my name is Rojin, I am quite inteligent, but between you and me dont tell Volteer that." Rojin laughed. he continued by saying "Anyway are those five friends of yours?" Tobias responded "yeah we are a team and we call ourselves the Animorphs, that is Jake overthere." He pointed to Jake, who was electrocuting some pieces of machinery, and then told Rojin the names of the others. When Tobias was finished, Rojin asked "why are you called the animorphs?" Tobias then told him about how he and his friends have the power to morph into other creatures that they touch. "Can you prove that you can really do that?" Rojin asked. Tobias replied "sure, just hold still, oh and you may feel a slight tingle." Tobias then put his paw onto Rojin's chest and in a minute or so his body changed to look like Rojin. "told you so," Tobias said in Rojin's voice. "what i did was absorb your dna and now i can take the form of you, but there is one rule, i cant stay in this form for over two hours, and must demorph back into my body by then." Tobias then demorphed and Rojin said while he was doing that "Wow that is simply astonishing, what an awesome power!" Just then the two of them looked over at a corner where a mild green dragon was spitting acid at some dummies with startling accuracy and skill. "wow who is that?" Tobias asked Rojin. "oh his name is Raineer, some say that he is from another world because of is prehensile tail." Then the two went over to talk to Raineer. "hay, Raineer, how is it going?" Rojin asked. Raineer said "fine, but you may want to talk to me later when I am done, dont want you to get in contact with my venom." So Tobias and Rojin continued training for the time being and talked about their adventures.


	5. Erik's plan

chapter 5-Erik's plan

Just as the animorphs were getting used to their bodies, Crayak and the Ellimist were observing how their allies were doing. "Well Ellimist, I would say that this is a sucess." Crayak said. The Ellimist replied with "Yes, but tell me why you would give me an advantage?" Crayak said "Well why dont I show you." He looked back at Earth, where a rat was crawling on an island. Ellimist understood it instantly, "David, you are going to send him there too." "Yes, you get it now, your animorphs versus my allies, first up will be David."

meanwhile, back on Earth  
3rd person-Erik

After hours of searching and planning, Erik was ready to leave. He was in the underground base of the chee, talking to the others. "I think i can go find the animorphs now." One chee spoke up "And just how do you plan to do that?" Erik held up and showed them what he had in his hand. They are screamed "The permalite crystal! You cant do that." Erik then said "But I can, i plan to swim down to permalite ship and reactivate it, then I will fly to where i believe the animorphs were teleported." One chee asked "how do you know where they are?" "I used the permalite crystal to enhance my radar and i have found them to be in a solar system with four worlds, I believe they are on one of the worlds." So then Erik left the chee to find the animorphs, unknown to him however, he was being followed.


	6. David's revenge

It has been years since I last read the book's David appears in so I may be a bit rusty on his personality.

chapter 6- David's revenge  
3rd person-David

David was dreaming, it was about him getting revenge on the animorphs, Rachel in particular. But then, unknown to him he was teleported to another place. He woke up with a jolt, something was different, but he did not know what. He found himself by a pond went over to get a drink. Then he noticed what was wrong, he was now a dragon. giving himself a good look, he had black scales except for his belly, wings, crest, and wings, which were red. He chuckled to himself and spoke outloud "Now i will finally get revenge on those animorphs and maybe even become a king." 


	7. David returns

chapter 7-David returns  
3rd person-Rachel

It was a few days since Rachel and her friends had arrived at Avalar and she was getting used to her dragon body. However, she felt as if there was something wrong, ussally when something weird like this happened, it was due to the Ellimist. Now she was talking with Tobias in a forest, after he had introduced Raineer, and Rojin to the others. "So what do you think about this world?" Rachel asked. Tobias then answered "Well I think it is much better being a dragon than any one animal, after all we can fly, fight, walk and do just about anything else other than pick things up. That's the one good thing about being a human, opposable thumbs. Tobias laughed. Just then something jumped into the air from nereby and flew at them. Rachel gasped, It was David, the kid was here also. David then spoke "well I would never have guessed to see you here. It must be fate, well its a shame that I wanted to finish what I started all those years ago. He revealed his claws and prepared to jump at Rachel, but then he was blown into a tree, thanks to Tobias. "Now that I can fight properly, i'm not missing any action, so just go away David or else." David chuckled, "You don't really think you can beat me in a fight, do you? Then he blasted a ball a dark energy at Tobias and charged at him with his horns, which knocked him out. "Tobias!" Rachel shouted and blasted fire at David which he dodged. "Hmm you know what? I think that I should just take your boyfriend here and go. After all I want all of your friends here so I can slaughter all of you once and for all." David finished talking and grabbed Tobias in his claws and flew away.


	8. story of the seventh animorph

chapter 8- story of the seventh animorph  
3rd person-Rojin

Rojin's scales felt ecstatic, he was so excited that he would be allowed to be in a meeting with Spyro and Cynder. Now Rojin was entering the chamber where all of the dragons were meeting, but he noticed that Tobias wasn't there and that Rachel was in tears, which from what Tobias said was extremely rare for her. Cyril welcomed him and told him that Tobias was kidnapped by a dragon named David. Jake then spoke up "David has always been a problem before, but we have never had to deal with him as a dragon before. Rachel, do you know what sort of powers he had?" Rachel told them "He used some sort of shadow breath and I think he had some control over fear itself, which was what kept me from following him." Ignitus then said "why don't you five tell us more about this David?" Jake then began "well one day, we found that David found the morphing cube, which is what gave us our morphing power,and we had to decide weither or not we would tell him about us. However the yeerks struke before we could get the cube back peacefully and decimated his home and took his parents. That led him to have a lust for revenge and we decided that we could use that lust against the yeerks. However, it was soon discovered that he wanted to not be ordered around by us and David then sort of went rogue. Later, he told us that he planned to use to cube to make his own team and control them, but we would not let him do that so he decided to try and kill us to do that. We made up a very complicated plan, which faked some of our deaths and in the end we trapped David as a rat and shipped him off to an island." Rachel then continued the story "In the future, Crayak, who is the enemy of a very powerful being called the Ellimist, brung back David and tried to use me by turning me into a monster and forcing me to fight our main foe the leader of the yeerks, who's name is Esplin 9466 and is called visser one, anyway I suceded in stopping all of them and that was the last we heard of David until now." Terrador then spoke up "well it seems that we have a new foe to stop, which is why I called you two here." He said to Rojin and Raineer, whom was also present.

3rd person-Ignitus  
Later that night, he was talking to the chronicler, "So the enemies of another world are coming here, one by one huh?" Ignitus said. "Yes, that appears to be the case, that is why I need you to send Spyro and his friends, including those two others, to her. She will be able to guide them through these adventures." "Yes, chronicler, I see, it is the time for Spyro to learn some well kept secrets, I will tell them where to go to see her, they will need her help."


	9. agent of another world

Time for something super-special, the inclusion of one of my favorite OC's

chapter 9-agent of another world  
3rd person-Spyro

It was a day after the guardians told Spyro and his new friends about their soon to be journey, and now Ignitus was about to tell the group of nine dragons something before they went to rescue Tobias. "Now young dragons, there is someone who will be able to help you with your journey. She is young dragoness that you will find in a fortune-telling shop. I will guide you there but that is all." Then Ignitus led them to where the mystery dragoness was. "May the ancestors be with you, and good luck. I will see in the future." And with that Ignitus flew off. Now they walked into the building and saw something no one could have expected, a purple dragoness. Then she spoke "Hello, brother, and you're probably thinking who im talking to, and its you Spyro. Spyro was completely shocked because that **was** what he was thinking. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She answered "I'll get to that soon, by the way, my name is Medona. Cynder asked Medona a question "how are you Spyro's sister?" she replied "well im sure you were told of how only you two survived the ape's attack but that is not fully true. My egg was crushed but I was able to survive because Ignitus found me and took care of me. Later he sent me to the city when I was old enough." Spyro looked up at a shelf that had some pictures and one in particular caught his eye. It showed two dragonesses, one black and one that was a blue-purple hue but with a fully purple paw. Medona looked that way and spoke up "ah that picture was of a special moment, one day me and my friend Olivia woke up and found that one of my paws had turned purple, you see I was not always this color, but on that day my scales began to turn purple and I discovered my gift, or as I sometimes consider it, a curse." Jake and his friends were silent for most of the time they were there, but now he spoke up "What is this gift curse thing you are talking about?" Medona chuckled and replied "well I have a power like none other, I have to power to know everything that is and will be, but it is also a curse because it is overwhelming to know every thing that is going on and can cause quite a headache. However, sometime after I gained this ability, I had then gained the ability to 'turn it off' and thanks to that, I can choose wheither or not I want to know everything at a time. Also I found out that my power came from another world and is among several other abilities." She then used some telekinesis to hold up a rectangular piece of paper that said "the agent of wisdom - mercury". After a few minutes of the nine of them looking at the paper, Medona spoke up one last time "Well, I think its about time we go rescue your friend."


	10. on the way to rescue

chapter 10- on the way to rescue  
3rd person-Tobias

Tobias woke up to a black and red dragon standing in front of him, it was David. He also noticed two apes standing beside him. "You like my new body guards? I convinced them to serve me or they would die." Tobias tried to blow them away with his wind breath but found he couldn't. He noticed the shackles on his neck and legs and declared to David "Just you wait til Rachel gets her claws on you, then you will regret ever attacking us." David replied "Sorry, I don't think she will be doing anything thanks to my new fear powers, she's probably crying right now, I've turned her rage into fear and sorrow with it. Its really quite a grand power." David then walked away leaving Tobias with the ape guards and his shackles.

meanwhile  
3rd person-Ax

Ax was not happy with all of this magic talk. Now he, the other animorphs, and their new friends were beginning to journey to where David and Tobias were. But there was one problem, they did not know where to look. "So Medona, where are we going and how are we going to get there?" Ax asked their new companion. she answered "Well they are at the mountain of malfore, and as for how, well since to use a teleportation spell, you need to know where you are going which I do. I will teleport us near an entrance to the mountain." And so, when the group was ready, she casted a spell and sent them all there. When they arrived, Ax asked another question "If you know everything why couldn't you stop this from happening?" That question sparked some talk from the other animorphs, but Medona countered it easily "Well its the same case as the Chronicler, he knows things but its not his job to change what is to happen. Call it destiny, this was meant to happen, but as for me im not bound by the rules he has. I can help despite knowing what will happen." Marco spoke up "so let me get this straight, you know everything and say that it is our destiny to do this, but you will also help us?" "About so," she replied " Anyway, here we are, but hold it, there are some apes over there. I think I should show you how I fight." Medona calmly walked out from the bushes they were hiding in and over to the ape guards. "What is she doing?" whispered Marco. The apes spotted her and charged, but she lifted herself just above the ground and twirled so that the apes stumbled and then she unleashed a quick barrage of claw swipes, tail smacks, and horn butts. In a few minutes, the guards had been knocked out and she blasted some ice onto them. "Just so they don't wake back up." Medona said and beckoned to the others that it was all clear. And so the rescue was on.


End file.
